Golden Leaves
by hynotistic
Summary: Carmen lived a pretty much normal life. She had amazing friends. She had a job that she loved. She had two moms that she loved at was before she met the Argents and Deucalian's beta. She never thought she would find her best friend shifting in front of her eyes Just like she didn't know how much knowing about supernatural would make her a target to become one. [pre-season one]
1. prologue

❝ _A poem is like a raindrop_  
 _It starts out high before the plop_  
 _So high that you cannot see_  
 _Where on Earth it may be_  
 _High as birds_  
 _Like tricky words_  
 _That you don't know_  
 _Where they may go_

 _Lower the drop comes and you can see_  
 _Almost exactly where it will be_  
 _Like the middle of a poem when you know_  
 _In which direction the words may go_  
 _The raindrop is like a case_  
 _Inside are ideas with no face_  
 _Until it hits with a splash_  
 _Like the ideas making a dash_  
 _Out of it's mysterious case_  
 _And now you see their face_

 _Take this poem here_  
 _Did it not seem very queer?_  
 _Until the very end_  
 _When the words began to bend_  
 _And suddenly in your head_  
 _You knew what it was I said_  
 _And if you don't_

 _Don't feel bad, most pry won't._ __

— _ **Tyler Joseph**_

 **. . .**

 **I'm so ready for this story to start. There will be so much angst, oh boy. Also shoutout to people on tumblr who wanted to see more of her. It means a lot, you guys are the best!**

 **(If you want to see more edits of Carmen or have any questions, you can go follow on my tumblr** _ **httpscoot**_ **)**


	2. Chapter 1 - raise of carmen

**chapter one** :: raise of carmen

Fifteen minutes. Fifteen damn more minutes until people arrive – actually if they arrive. Fingers crossed for some people to arrive, if they don't Carmen will freak out. In fact, she might even crawl in some sort of cave and never leave that place. Yup that sounds like a solid plan.

It was two days before she begins her year as a Sophomore, and she needed to make a good impression to everyone. The best and perfect way how to do it would be by throwing a party. (Bare in mind she had no idea how to throw one in the first place. Hence why she's freaking out).

"Jeez, Carm!" A familiar voice behind her chuckles as Carmen walks around her house mumbling to herself, "Calm down. It's just a party."

A fake laugh escapes her lips as she spins around to face her best friend, "Yeah, it's easy for you to say. I have never done this before. What if people don't show up?! They probably won't, they probably think it's a joke–"

"Ooo-kay!" Carmen's best friend cuts her mumbling by approaching the girl and settles her arms on her shoulders, in attempt for Carmen to look at her, "Breath! People will come, it's a _party._ You know, a place where people have fun, drink and hang out with their friends."

She exhales sharply and rolls her eyes at Tara's sarcasm. The two girls were in Carmen's living room, with a table of drinks, empty cups and snacks all ready to go. The house itself was empty and it was just both of them in the house for now. Both Carmen's moms were on their holiday trip to Boston and it was Tara's idea to throw a party before their school year. It probably was bad idea, especially when it was coming from Tara. She never had good ideas. So it wasn't all that surprising when Tara suggested a party and Carmen rolled with it.

(That – and she made sure to call her moms beforehand and tell them she's staying over at Raeken's residence for a night. She really didn't want them to call her when there soon be blasting music everywhere or worse, some drunken teen to answer the home phone).

Carmen looks up at the clock above their small fireplace and it says quarter past seven. She groans and stumps her leg like a little kid, "Where the hell is Derek?!" She asks to herself.

Derek promised her to be here before the party, helping her out but he was no where to be seen. Nor he gave her heads up. "Maybe he's running late? Maybe Mrs. Hale's car broke down?" Tara suggests, shrugging shoulders and makes her way towards the table full of snacks. She smiles mischievously as she grabs a pack of Cheetos.

Just as Carmen was about to argue, there was a ring of bell by the door and Tara points at it with a mouth full of chips as she sits down on her couch. Well, more like jumps on it. The blonde shakes her head at her best friend and makes her way to the door to open it. As soon as she opens the door, her smile drops. In her doorframe stands the devil itself. Derek's goofy smile starts to fade as he sees his best friend's reaction, "Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up." Carmen announces as she makes her way into kitchen (which was attached to their living room), leaving the doors open for Derek to enter the house.

Derek shrugs his shoulders and follows after Carmen, "Sorry! I knew I was supposed to be here earlier but my mom's car broke down."

"I told you!" Tara yells from the living room with her mouth full of cheetos. Carmen rubs her forehead while the other teen glances at Tara and then back at Carmen with questioning look. She only shakes her head in response to not even bother asking.

"Yeah, well you were supposed to help me set everything up," She states flatly, "You promised."

Derek tilts his head to the side a little. Both of them not uttering a word to each other as they stare at each other. For a second he thought Carmen was serious but when he notices her trying to hide her smile by pressing her lips together in a thin line and narrowing eyes. He goes down on his knees pleading melodramatically, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Okay, stop!" She cracks out of her act as giggles erupt from her lips. The teen girl tries to life him up from the floor as she was getting embarrassed, "You're forgiven." Derek stands up and wipes his forehead with the back of the hand, like he was sweating and Carmen bumps her shoulder with his. Both of them going back to the living room.

Technically she wasn't really mad at her best friend for arriving late, she understands what it takes to get to her place. She knew Mrs. Hale had troubles with her car lately, it so happened conveniently on the day when she had a party. Carmen was just a little bit annoyed he didn't help her out with setting everything up and arrived fifteen minutes before the party starts.

Few minutes pass by and people start to arrive slowly but surely. The first people that got to her house were the guys from Derek's basketball team. She knew some of them but she only communicated when Derek was around or before his basketball practices. Those were the only times she saw herself talking those team members.

Tara ended up blasting _Green Day_ around the house, leading group of people to start dancing to them. It was a big relief for Carmen, she just wants people to have fun and enjoy the last day of freedom before they all have to return to high school.

She already lost Derek somewhere in the crowd of people but she did find a Hale in her house but it wasn't a Hale she was expecting to see at the party. The annoying Hale. "Peter? What are you doing here?" She approaches him with a drink in her hand as he enters her house with his buddies.

"We didn't want to miss our little Carmen's first thrown party. It's a big deal after all, " Peter speaks up with a smirk, grabbing her drink. Carmen rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms defensively, "So far, so good."He adds.

"Thanks but no thanks," Carmen narrows her eyes at him. "Last time I checked I didn't invite you."

"Well, someone's a little sour," He jokes in a sickly sweet tone. Peter bumps his arm with one of his friends from high school and they laugh. "Come on, crack a smile. We're friends."

He walks up to Carmen closer and wraps his arms around her in a hug. She gives him a pointed look but doesn't return the hug. "Aw, you really think that? How adorable." She adds up sarcastically.

He cracks a smile as he lowers his head, tsking along the way, he takes a step back as his friends disappear in her living room. Peter turns around so he was walking backwards, "Okay, you're definitely cranky, probably has to do with the fact that Derek was late because our mom ran out of gas and wasn't here on time to set everything up – And that is what I call adorable." He mocks her feelings and follows after his friends in the crowd, leaving the girl vexed.

If she had something to throw, she would throw it, perfectly in the head. Peter's head more specifically.

She inhales sharply as she fixes her hair, pulling a plastered smile. Just because Peter was here, doesn't mean she will let him ruin this for her. People were here, people were having fun. All because of her. But as she was about to walk upstairs she abruptly stopped, Peter's words ringing in the air.

Mrs. Hale ran out of gas? She thought her car broke down? That was exactly what Derek said to her. That was the reason why he was running late. Her brows crease together as she is left puzzled on the spot. She shakes her head, pushing those thoughts at the back of her head. It was her party and she will have fun.

And oh boy she did.

* * *

 **[** **author's note** **]**

not edited.

i know this is a mess, i know i know and im sorry. it's just i needed a chapter up so i can finally have this story rolling.

i know it's not much but not much happens in teen wolf storyline at the very first beginning, so this is a filler chapter and it kinda shows what type of friendships she has with tara, derek and peter. but when i'll get to the actual storyline of alpha pack, paige and kate that's where shit will go down. :)

plus writing a happy derek seems a bit :/, throwback when his only concern was shifting on full moons and not his all family getting murdered.. im sorry i'll stop now.


End file.
